


Sneaking Out

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Death Eaters send a message, Severus must answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

**Title:** Sneaking Out  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape (a gen fic really)  
 **Prompt:** Forbidden  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 311  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** When the Death Eaters send a message, Severus must answer it.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for The Write My Friend Something Meme for [](http://hmrpotter.livejournal.com/profile)[**hmrpotter**](http://hmrpotter.livejournal.com/) 's request for her friend [](http://xbackupoffmex.livejournal.com/profile)[**xbackupoffmex**](http://xbackupoffmex.livejournal.com/) with prompt of forbidden.

AND [ 13\. "What a waste."](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/150788.html) for [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/)

Severus navigated the passageway beneath the school by the dim light of his wand, stumbling many times over roots and stones. He arrived in Hogsmeade intact, if a little the worse for wear.

He made his way to a corner booth at the Hog's Head, taking caution to touch as little in the unsanitary place as possible. Lucius Malfoy looked up as he took his seat. "It took you long enough."

"Slughorn has eyes in the back of his head these days. Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if I'm caught sneaking out of school?"

Lucius' hand slid over the head of his cane in what could only be termed a caress. "I should think if you are forced to clean a few cauldrons in detention it would be a small price to please Him."

Severus lowered his eyes and nodded. "What does He wish of me?"

"A simple list is all. A list of those who might be sympathetic to our noble cause." Lucius stood to go.

"That is all? I sneaked out of school for that? Is there a reason you could not put that in the owl you sent me?"

Lucius whirled on him; his face inches from that of Severus' own. "It is not your place to question why the Dark Lord does what He does. You would do well to remember that, boy."

And with that, Lucius Apparated away.

Severus cursed him a million times over on his way back through the passageway. Bloody self-important prat. He cursed him especially hard when he snagged his foot on a root and scraped his face on the tunnel wall.

Just as he re-entered the castle, his worst nightmare became reality. "Well, well, well, what have we here, Prongs?"

"Why, Padfoot, I do believe we have caught ourselves a very naughty boy."

_Just great. Bloody wonderful!_

Fin.


End file.
